Mechagodzilla G.A.W.
Link back to Armageddon Warz Page WARNING, THERE IS A SINGLE BAD WORD IN THIS, UNLESS YOU DON'T COUNT THE PROPER NAME OF A DONKEY, SPELLED WITH SYMBOLS COUNTS AS A PROFANITY. You know, for safety reasons. Little children could be reading this. Mechagodzilla is a daikaiju created by Toho. Mechagodzilla has appeared in several Godzilla movies, first as an evil villain, and now as a robot made to defend the humans from Godzilla. He is one of Godzilla's most powerful adversaries, up there with King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Destroyah. This page is about the Armageddon Warz incarnation of the monster. Origins Japan was having a little monster trouble, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, among other monsters, keep attacking the country. This was until Japan tried building their own robots to defend the city. Time and time again, these robots failed. However, one robot managed to defeat Godzilla. That robot, is Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla managed to round of many of the Earth's monsters and sent them to a remote island, where they couldn't attack anyone, anymore. Then, Spacegodzilla crash landed. Mechagodzilla was sent out to eliminate Spacegodzilla, and save humanity from a crystalline fate. Appearance Mechagodzilla's design is kind of a mix of Kiryu (Millenium Mechagodzilla), SMG-IInd (A design that appeared in Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact) and that design from the poster of Godzilla Vs Mechagodzilla 2. Most of his design in based of Kiryu. He is made up of a mysterious alloy, with black exposed parts of his body. Alt-Skin: In a mirror match, the 2nd player's Mechagodzilla will be a gold color, with reds replacing parts that are blue on the default Mechagodzilla's body. Abilities Weapons Mechagodzilla has a variety of weapons. This includes, a laser breath, eye beams, an Absolute Zero Cannon, missile cannons, shoulder plasma cannons, a claw in one hand, and a plasma sword in the other, than can be switched in for arm cannons, and shield in his right arm. He utilized all of them in his attacks. Rotation Points Several points in his body, allow him to spin his body parts in 360 degrees, allowing for increased attack capabilities. Jets: Mechagodzilla has many jets in his body, allowing him to hover and, kind of fly. These allow him to air-dash, and are used in many of his attacks. In Godzilla: Armageddon Warz In Godzilla: Armageddon Warz, Mechagodzilla is a playable character. He is kind of overpowered, his attacks do great damage, and he has a variety of projectiles. He, along with Spacegodzilla, are also the only characters to have three Armageddon Moves, rather than the normal two. However, he has a major flaw. The opponent is able to damage, or even destroy parts of Mechagodzilla. A destroyed part either weakens, or even disables, attacks that use those parts. So your consensus while playing Mechagodzilla is to not get hit. All parts are put back and fixed at the start of a round. Stats: Movesets: Basic Attacks: Unique Attacks: Special Attacks: Throws: Armageddon Moves: Breaking Parts: This is a list of what parts can be broken, and what they do to affect the attacks. Note that any Armageddon Move that uses these attacks will have any part needed for that attack fixed and place back on you to initiate the attack. Trivia * Mechagodzilla got a total redesign when I made this page. I redesigned him, because I thought his design didn't change enough. Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Kaiju